


Earwigging

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: the reader is in the car with Dean, Sam, Cas, and Kevin all squished into the impala and the reader pretends to fall asleep because it is late and then the boys start talking about her because they think she’s asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earwigging

**Author's Note:**

> Request 37  
> "Can you write one where the reader is in the car with Dean, Sam, Cas, and Kevin all squished into the impala and the reader pretends to fall asleep because it is late and then the boys start talking about her because they think she’s asleep."  
> Requested by: tearatubbies  
> Written by: Emma
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long to upload. I took it on probably a slightly different route to expected but I hope you like it anyway xD Sorry it isn’t particularly long. Just to clarify, the bits in italics are the readers thoughts when she is pretending to sleep xD - Emma xxx

“Is she asleep?” You hear Dean ask. You were currently stretched across the back seat of the impala. Dean and Sam, as per usual, took up the front two seats. In the back was Kevin, Cas and you. Now you were tired after a hunt and people in the way was in no way going to stop you from sleeping. So your legs were stretched out across Cas’s and Kevin’s laps, your feet resting on the end of the car. Your head was balanced awkwardly against the window, Cas’s trench coat tucked under your head as a makeshift pillow. After being quiet for around 10 minutes which was admittedly was a rather long time for you, if was fair for the others to think you were asleep.

“I think so…” Kevin mutters from next to you. Just as you are about to open your eyes, Sam speaks.

“Thank god. I thought she would never shut up.”

Excuse you moose face.

“She does talk a rather large amount.” Cas muses, making the others chuckle.

I just try and fill the silence your awkwardness makes you stupid angel.

“Yeah no kidding.” Dean snorts. “She may be hot but damn that pretty mouth of hers should not be used for that much talking. That things could have many other more productive uses.”

Oh hello…

“And what are you referring to there Dean?” Sam asks, the smile on his face audible in his voice.

Yes Dean…please elaborate…

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t hit that.”

Bom chucka wow wow

“Why would you want to hit her Dean?” Cas asks. His confusion, like Sam’s smile, was audible in his voice.

Good god somebody needs to rewire that little angel brain of his.

“Not physically hit her Cas.” Dean sighs. “I mean…urmm…Sam?”

“Urmm….Kevin?” Sam tries.

“Oh hell no.” Kevin replies. “Back to you Dean.”

“Cas it means I find (y/n) sexually appealing. I would engage in sexual relations with her. Capisce?”

God darnit Dean. You use your tongue prettier than a twenty dollar whore. Have you ever considered a career in poetry? I mean, I am really blown away. Oh wait no, that what you want to be.

“Yeah I capisce.” Cas says, making the others chuckle.

“Anyway.” Sam says, forcibly changing the subject. “You know I think she spoke nonstop for about 3 hours earlier. I think that’s a record.”

Bitch please. I will end you. 

“Nah, I had her going for a good 4 hours on a car journey once.” Dean butts in, earning groans from everyone. “That’s right bitches, you all owe me ten bucks.”

They bet on you…they bet on how long you spoke for…the complete and utter bastards…

“Yeah well everyone else owes me twenty.” Sam says triumphantly.

Plot twist…

“Why do I owe you twenty?” Dean asks, clearly confused.

“YOU don’t owe me anything.” Sam says smugly. “We had a completely different bet.”

Intriguing…

“Right?”

“We took bets on how long it would take for you to bang her. Cas had 2 weeks even though he didn’t know what it meant. Kevin had a month and I said you wouldn’t. She’s too hot for you mate. Sorry to break it to you.”

Well now. This is indeed an interesting turn of events…

“Hey. I still have time. There is no way she is too hot for me.” Dean says indignantly.

Ha.

“She is.” Kevin pipes up.

You always liked Kevin. Kevin can stay.

“Ok fine. How’s this. If I bang her in the next week you all have to give me twenty bucks.” Dean says.

Tempting.

“And if you don’t you have to give each of us twenty.” Kevin says. You hear Dean reluctantly murmur and agreement. You figured now was as good a time as any to announce yourself.

“Do I get a cut if we fuck, Dean?” You ask. The others all spin around to face you, their eyes wide with shock.

“How long have you been awake?” Sam asks gingerly.

“Long enough. So Dean, whadda ya say? Do I get a cut if you successfully seduce me?”

“Urr…Sure?” Dean answers, seemingly rather uncomfortable.

“Sweet.” You reply, just as you pull up to the bunker. Sam, Cas and Kevin all clamber out of the impala quickly, trying to get away from the nice awkward silence residing within. In one swift movement, you grab the back of Dean’s jacket and pull him over the seats to the back of the car. It took all of your strength and by the time he is over the seat you are out of breath.

“The fuck…?” Dean says, staring up at you as you mount him, allowing him to get more comfortable on the seat. You pull your top over your head and get it tangled in your hair, completely ruining the dramatic look you’d hoped for. This is soon amended by the removal of your bra.

“What…” Dean stutters, his eyes flicking from yours, to your boobs and back to your eyes repeatedly.

“I want my cut.” You say with a wink, unbuckling his jeans and yanking them down his legs.

“Seriously? Right here right nOO-OOOOooo fuCK.” Dean says, but his sentence soon changes as you show him exactly what other productive uses your mouth has besides talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff :)


End file.
